Just a Kiss Goodnight
by aikoojamajo
Summary: What hurts more, doing something and wishing that you have not, or doing nothing and wishing that you have? OneShot OkiKagu fic!


It makes me want to cry. I watched episode 186-187 of Gintama again, and the ending does not really fail to make me say, "Aww~ such a good ending." After noticing Sougo smiled a bit from the letter Kirie gave him, tears started to form on my eyes. Anyway, here is my short fic, enjoy!

* * *

**Just a Kiss Goodbye**

_Have you ever wonder which hurts more? Doing something and wishing you have not, or doing nothing and wishing you have?_

Let us go back in the past, where we can relate this question to a tough samurai. Yes, he is a tough one, but a loving person deep inside…

**. . .**

On the dusty street of Edo, there the First Division Captain patrolled. It was raining hard due to the storm, and he was still forced to do his duty by the person who irritated him the most, the vice commander, Hijikata.

"This is troublesome." He thought.

While walking, he spotted a very drenched girl under a huge tree at the park where he usually takes his nap. He went closer to have a conversation with the girl who he already knew by the unique color of her hair.

She was curled up into a ball, her head buried between her knees.

"Oi, China. Why do you look depress? You are making me feel very happy."

The girl looked up at him with a lifeless face, a look that never appeared before on her bright face. It was very unusual.

"Sadist, what are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that. What are you doing here?"

"It is none of your business."

Kagura buried her face once again before she heard a thump beside her. The rain suddenly stopped clashing on her pale skin, but the sound of the waters dropping can still be heard. She looked back at the boy who was now sitting beside her, his umbrella shielding them both from the rain.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess it?" He said without looking at her direction.

"... It is not easy to tell it to you, you know?"

"Are saying that I should guess it first before you tell me?"

"… No."

"Then tell me."

"…"

There was a minute of silence and only the sound of the rain clashing on the ground was heard.

"I just hate the fact that after all our fighting…"

Sougo arched a brow, wondering what she was about to say about their fight.

"I… I think I am so stupid." She whined.

"You think? Everyone thinks you are stupid."

"Shut up, Sadist! You are ruining the mood!"

"Fine, continue your statement."

"It hurts when the person you truly love is near you and you know you can never have that person."

His ruby eyes stared at her sapphire eyes, he knew what she meant, and he too can relate himself. Kagura **was **his girl and the only person he ever loved, but he made a wrong choice. It was a choice that separated them from each other. He did not choose her in the end. He chose to be with the girl her sister arranged him with.

"Why did you even ask me to be your girl if you will just leave me anyway?" her lips wobbled.

"Sorry, people's minds most of the time change, China. You are just one of those unfortunate girls."

He stood up in front of her whereas he knelt with a smirk on his lips; leaving the umbrella on the wet grass, the rain once again drenched them both. He cupped her chin, tilting her head before kissing her passionately.

He walked away silently.

He did not want to look back to see her miserable face.

He did not want her to see him slowly breaking down.

_I know… I should have said 'no' from my sister's decision, and now I am regretting it, but she was dying, and that was the only wish she asked from me._

He snorted.

But his sobbing can still be heard in the midst of the rain.

"You are the only girl I will ever love. You love me and I am happy for that, but to be the last person you love… that is beyond perfect… I sure wish you got my message from the kiss, China."

**. . .**

Under the tree, Kagura stared blankly at the gray sky.

She sat there silently.

Small sobbing can be heard.

Yes… she did not miss his message. The taste was so clear.

"That salty taste…. so… sadists also cry, huh?

Stupid Sadist."

…...

* * *

Do I make a good story? Thank you everyone for reading my first ever fanfic. Sorry if it is too short. Tell me guys if you want to know the whole story. I will make multiple chapters for this if I have time. Please give me a good title. Thanks! Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
